


Learn To Knock!

by BetaFerret



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Hand Job, M/M, Surprise Sex, Teratophilia, areban is a cinnamon roll, mik is a monster fucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaFerret/pseuds/BetaFerret
Summary: “Oh, ‘ban-- Areban please--” He begs, one mottled hand at his face. The elf looks fit to drool, and stares in rapture at his prize. “Please may I--”





	Learn To Knock!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nortapologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nortapologist/gifts).



> Written for a friend and continued directly from a meme.

Areban has shut the door, yes, and even drawn the canvas curtain that separates the little area by the bed from the rest of the cabin. But he finds out the hard way that hung curtains are not the best way of stopping a tower elf, and he doesn’t even have the time to realize he must have missed the door opening because he, himself, had been making a lowing moan not a moment ago.

 

No, Mikshin pulls open the curtain, and Areban makes a startled sound, his hand going from stroking himself to trying to figure out some way to hide the 15 inches of minotaur cock behind his thigh. He gives a helpless sort of panicked look at Mikshin, and tugs the fur blanket he was half sitting over himself, and his hand, not wanting to let go lest he tent the furs.

 

He wants to explain himself, he does, but the only thing coming out of his mouth is a dying sort of sound that doesn’t make it past the first syllable.

 

Mikshin is flushed, the mottled skin of his face bright, and his eyes won’t settle on anything as if he can’t decide what to look at. It’s embarrassing, adds to the mortification, and if Areban could he’d sink into the floor and vanish. He slaps one hand over his own eyes--

 

Soft weight settles on one thigh, on top of the furs.

 

Areban peeks between thick fingers, and finds Mikshin in his lap reaching for the edge of the furs. He looks  _ eager _ for something, the tip of his tongue peeking out from the corner of his mouth and his eyes half lidded; a new expression on the elf’s face, and for some reason it brings a flagging erection back with full force and interest. He feels ashamed, and aroused all at once, and his grip on the furs slips in his confusion. 

 

The elf takes the opportunity when he sees it, swiping the coverings away to expose Areban’s cock again. There’s a dreamy quality to his look now, and he  _ whines _ but doesn’t reach for more than the blankets.

 

“Oh, ‘ban-- Areban  _ please _ \--” He begs, one mottled hand at his face. The elf looks fit to drool, and stares in rapture at his prize. “Please may I--”

 

“Y-yes!” Areban chokes out, clutching at the furs underneath himself. He doesn’t know what he’s agreed to, and his mind is too fevered and confused to care. Mik wants something from him, and Areben can’t say no; he wants to give it to him, even though it feels like he might have a heart attack at any moment. It would be a fine death, based on the look in the elf’s eyes.

 

Mikshin doesn’t hesitate, letting out a pleased sound and cooing in Elvish; words that sound like praise based on their tone. His hands are on him instantly, nails carding through the white hair on Areban’s chest and belly, palms flat to press against the muscle underneath. He looks like he’s wanted this for a while, whatever this is turning into, already flushed and sweating without Areban having to do anything but lay there; if there was any thought of saying no to him, it’s long gone at this point. 

 

The elf’s hands are  _ warm _ when they reach his cock, and Areban covers his muzzle with both hands to keep himself quiet. Mikshin giggles at the sight, licks his lips and strokes the full, fifteen-inch length with soft, dry hands. 

 

“That just won’t do…” He mumbles, even while Areban  _ bucks _ under him and lets out a choking groan from behind his hands. Miikshin licks his palms, staring Areban down as his tongue curls around his own fingers, and Areban is  _ sure _ he’s going to die this time, if he hasn’t already. 

 

He has to be dead, though; why else would those hands around his cock feel so good?  _ Dreaming _ at least. Soft, slick enough to glide-

 

And so  _ small _ compared to his own!

 

Areban looks down and the sight is  _ obscene _ ; his cock is large already but in Mikshin’s hands it looks  _ massive _ , so big that the elf couldn’t  _ possibly _ be able to handle it but he is bound and determined to do so, using both hands at once to grasp him firmly and make a wet channel. Every inch worked dexterously, the elf positively  _ gleeful _ looking at every twitch and spasm that wracks Areban’s form with every movement of his hands.

 

“Beauty.” He purrs, speaking softly as though he doesn’t wish to spook Areban, and the minotaur lets out another helpless sound at the heated look in his two-tone eyes. “Don’t hold back. I’ve wanted to taste you for  _ ages _ …”

 

He couldn’t if he wanted to. Areban is  _ finished _ with those words alone and those deft touches, shooting thick ropes of seed over his own belly and Mikshin’s graceful,  _ wicked _ fingers. He shudders, bucking helplessly into the elf’s hands, and closes his eyes as it seems the world has fallen away to send him spinning. He never wants it to stop, but such things cannot last forever.

 

When he opens his eyes again, Areban feels distinctly  _ sweaty _ ; a little chilled from the dampness except for where Mikshin is laying on him, keeping the warmth as the elf licks the spend from his fingers like a cat drinking cream. He looks Areban in the eye, and his ears wiggle to match the expression on his face.

 

Areban’s nose cools, just in time for Mikshin to crawl carefully up his chest and kiss it.

 

“Don’t be so shy next time, Areban. I promise I’ll always be sweet to you.” He purrs, and snuggles against his chest. Perhaps it’s worth it to be sweaty for a little while.


End file.
